Five
by meandmyawesome NESS
Summary: Will and Tessa's happily ever after was explained in the last few chapters. But what about Cecily and Gabriel's? This details the adventure and craziness known as love in the London Institute.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Infernal Devices**_**, because if I did Will wouldn't have died in detail. **

**Hi! YAY my first fanfic! This is an **_**Infernal Devices **_**fic**__**about Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood. This is going to be a multi chapter fic about the romance and complications of Cecily and Gabriel's relationship. **

**HUGE thank you to my beta **_**Dookamargirl2 **_**who helped me with this fic, **_**a lot. **_

**So here is the first chapter:**

_**Five**_

xXXx

Gabriel Lightwood bit his lip nervously as he stumbled around the Institute thinking about the day's events.

'Well,' he thought 'I suppose by now they are yesterday's events.' The battle against Mortmain and his automatons had been exhilarating and had taken a great toll on everyone. Cecily, being the good younger sister she was, tried her best to comfort William in his time of need; though William refused to leave Theresa's side as she was still unconscious. Henry was told he would never walk again and had taken it rather well; though being paralyzed didn't stop him from spending his entire day in his lab. Sophie and Gideon were very happy and spent much of the day planning their wedding.

Gabriel sighed as he closed the door to the library, still unable to find Cecily. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to see Cyril standing there trying, and failing, to suppress a smile. Gabriel was surprised to find anyone else up at this hour, considering it must have been close to midnight.

"I would encourage you to check the stables, Mr. Lightwood," Cyril said, not even trying to mask his grin.

"Who?" Gabriel asked nervously. Had his searching for Cecily really been that obvious?

"Why, Miss Herondale, of course, sir," He replied, his grin changing into a smirk.

Gabriel stood there for a moment in shock; his mouth parted slightly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Cyril," Gabriel replied calmly. Cyril nodded, bid Gabriel goodnight and with that Gabriel was headed to the stables. Gabriel, though he would never admit it aloud, was very excited to see Cecily; after he spent most of his day looking for her throughout the Institute. Gabriel felt a smile tug at his lips as he quickly made his way towards the stables.

xXXx

Gabriel couldn't even explain how excited he was when he heard Cecily say she would stay at the Institute, and give up her home and family.

Her sweet smile made his heart skip a beat.

He leaned in, breathing her name longingly, and closed the gap between them.

She tasted sweet and something that could only be described as _Cecily_. The kiss was smooth and passionate with a fire that only Cecily possessed, and she was burning down his defenses.

There in that little stable in the dark, Gabriel smiled into the kiss giddily.

She finally broke it off, and then the next moment was a blur of ratings and using his own lines against him.

Then she kissed him again and he felt as if he were on fire. As she pulled away he felt like he was flying. She had kissed him. She sighed.

"I doubt my brother will be happy that I have taken an interest in a Lightwood." She said looking down. His head kept replaying the words 'taken an interest.'

He gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head so her eyes met his. He didn't quite remember when he stopped associating the colour of her eyes with her brothers, but somehow that intense blue was _Cecily_, and only Cecily.

"Cecily," he whispered, "There is no doubt that William will not be happy, but he will learn to accept our relationship in time; I promise."

Cecily sighed and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers, his arms snaking around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Cecily sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Gabriel looked at her sceptically, but then realized it was probably about one in the morning.

"Well Mr. Lightw- Gabriel, I would love to stay but it is late and I must be off to bed now." Cecily said with a soft smile that made Gabriel's heart melt.

"Oh, of course," Gabriel said, embarrassed. he didn't dare tell her was that he also wanted to stay.

By the Angel, he wanted to stay forever.

"Goodnight, Gabriel," Cecily said as she turned to leave the stables.

"Goodnight," he replied before she disappeared into the darkness of the night; heading back to the Institute. Gabriel couldn't fight off a smile for the rest of the night.

xXXx

Cecily lay awake in bed, thinking about the evening's events. Unable to sleep, she turned toward the window, watching the sun rise. Had she really fallen for Gabriel Lightwood? She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she had grown rather fond of him, but had that fondness really grown to, _love_?

She sighed and sat up in bed. Glancing at the clock she realized it was five in the morning. She got out of bed, and dressed herself in her training gear, before heading toward the training room.

She had made it four steps out the bedroom door before she bumped into something. Looking up she realized it was Gabriel.

"Pardon me, Gabriel, I did not expect anyone else to be up at this hour." She said blushing slightly.

He smiled, "The fault is entirely mine, darling. Though I might ask why you are up and in your gear at five in the morning?"

She smirked, "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go train so that I can say I am a better Shadowhunter than you; of course." She replied.

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh, Cecily. Try as you might, but I think we both know that I will always be a better Shadowhunter than you."

Cecily laughed along with him before changing the subject.

"So what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either so I decided to go for a walk. Would you care to join me? That is if you would even _consider _giving up training to go on a walk with me," he replied with that smile that Cecily had fallen in love with. _There!_ She thought,_ I am __**definitely**__ in love with Gabriel Lightwood._

She smiled back, "Well, I suppose if I must." She said with a laugh. He laughed as well and they started their journey to the institute doors. Him cracking jokes and her reviling at the fact that she fell in love with such an amazing man.

xXXx

**Done! **

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it and what I need to work on. **

**Another thank you to **_**Dookamargirl2**_** (you should really go and check out her stuff because she is an AMAZING author.) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~meandmyawesome NESS **


End file.
